1. Related Field
The present invention relates to the field of radar systems, and more particularly, to systems and techniques for minimizing system performance degradation caused by jamming or clutter.
The present invention relates to a method and a radar system used to suppress repetition jammer signals and/or clutter signals.
2. Description of Related Art
There exist various examples of methods and systems for repetition jammer suppression and clutter suppression. Today, the known solutions for repetition jammer suppression and clutter suppression are usually based on adaption of the transmitter and/or receiver to form nulls in the antenna pattern in one or more directions corresponding to jammers and/or clutter. A weakness of using these present solutions, however, is that they require advanced control of the transmit and/or receive antenna pattern.
Further, a common way to minimize system performance degradation caused by jamming is to create deterministic and/or adaptive cancellation directions in all jammed directions. Deterministic cancellation directions are mainly used during transmit and adaptive cancellation directions mainly during receive.
These present solutions are restricted to using both expensive and heavy equipments. Further, present solutions are normally not effective enough in suppressing repetition jammer signals.
There is thus a need for an improved solution for providing an effective suppression of repetition jammer signals and/or clutter signals in order to cancel jammer and/or clutter interference.